Truth Or Dare Sleepover
by The Daily Fanfictions
Summary: Beckett hosts a sleepover and invites Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, adn Castle, who she has realized she has feelings for. But when a game of truth or dare gets a little out of hand, what will the end result be?


**_Please leave suggestions for other stories you want me to write. Please review even if you hate it! This takes place before Castle and Beckett were together_**

Ah, the annual sleepover. It was the one where Beckett would have Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, and Castle over for a sleepover. This was the first time since she moved to a smaller house though. There were only 3 bedrooms. That's beside the point though. She wasn't sure if it would be any different, since she started to realize she was having feelings for Castle. As they started arriving, they took their seats in the living room. After about an hour they ordered take-out. After dinner, around 7:00 p.m., is when things got interesting. Esposito suggested playing a game of truth or dare, and the stakes were set high. They went back and forth, asking dares and truths, but about an hour in there was a dare that would be the bombshell of tonight.

"Beckett, I dare you to kiss Castle on the lips for at least 30 seconds", Espo said. Beckett and Castle had been the only ones sitting on the couch, and they had been pretty close to each other already. They looked at each other in embarrassment.

"Okay", Beckett said confidently. Castle shot her a look of surprise," Oh, come on Castle, you can kiss me for 30 seconds without gaging"

"No, I didn't mean…", Castle started to say before realizing she was messing with him," Okay, we should probably be a little closer"

They sat side by side, slowly working up the courage. Beckett had wondered what it would be like to kiss the great Richard Castle, and now she was about to find out. Castle had dreamed about kissing the stunning Kathern Beckett since he met her 4 years ago. Guessing he had to make the first move, he tilted her face towards his, slowly leaning in. Their lips touched, softly, but melting into each other. Slowly, they began moving their lips, in rhythm with each other's. Castle got a little carried away, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. Although getting carried away, she let his tongue drip into her mouth, toucher her, battling for dominance with hers. She was enjoying every second of it and so was he. She felt his hand, that had been resting on her leg, start moving up her inner thigh, eventually grazing her ass and landing on her hip, squeezing lightly on the journey. Hands wondering across each other, tongues battling, lips moving against each other, they finally broke apart, gasping for air. They stared at each other, panting, then noticing the laughter, they looked out into the living room.

"Enjoying that a little too much Castle?", Ryan asked through tears of laugher. Castle looked down, noticing the tent in his pants. He excused himself to go to the bathroom as the laughter continued.

"You both must have been enjoying that", Lanie laughed.

"How so?", Beckett asked.

"Because Ryan said 30 seconds was up 4 and a half minutes before you stopped making out", Lanie laughed. Beckett just blushed. Castle came out of the bathroom in time to hear that. After about another hour they decided on sleeping arrangements. They drew straws to see who bunk'd by themselves and got a bathroom all to themselves. Lanie won, which left Ryan and Espo bunking together and Castle and Beckett. The biggest problem was the showering arrangement. All 3 showers had to be running at the same time or the water would turn freezing cold and they could only be running for 10 minutes. However, if only one shower was to be ran at a time, it would be fine, these things only happen if multiple were to be ran at the same time. If it was over the water would be freezing and if that happened, you couldn't turn it on for another 3 hours, or it would be freezing cold. That left Lanie alone, Ryan and Espo, and Castle Beckett. They all had walkie talkies in the bathrooms to say when to turn the water on. They all went to their designated bathrooms. Castle and Beckett stood face to face in the bathroom, debating how to handle this.

"Why don't we change on opposite sides of the room, then you stand on one side of the shower and I'll stand on the other facing back to back", Beckett said. Castle nodded. This was going to be difficult since her bathroom had a wall that was just a mirror and her shower was the size of 2-bathroom stalls, give or take a foot. Facing away from each other, they undressed, each wanting, but refusing, to look at the other.

"Are you ready to walkie in?", Castle asked.

"Yes", Beckett said. Castle walkied in, both trying to walk backwards into the shower, not looking at each other. As Beckett started the water, he prayed Beckett wouldn't catch a glimpse of his 2nd boner of the night caused by her. As Beckett reached for the shampoo and Castle for the conditioner, their butts accidentally touched. They jumped away, feeling awkward. The rest of the shower was peaceful, no more incidents. They dressed just like they had undressed. Then they faced the problem of pajamas. They were sleeping in the same bed, but Castle only had his boxers on and Beckett only had a t-shirt and boy-short underwear on, no bra. They laid on different sides of the bed.

"Kate", Castle never called her by her first name unless it was important.

"Yeah", she answered.

"The kiss"

"I know"

"What did it mean"

"Rick", she said sitting up. He sat up facing her.

"Kate, I want to be with you. I don't know if you feel the same, but I have since day 1 so I just need you to…", he wasn't able to finish before she cut him off with a kiss.

"Rick, I want to be with you. And… I want you"

"I want to be with you too"

"Yeah, but I mean I want you, like now"

"Like…"

"Yeah, I've been waiting 4 years!", he stopped and looked at her, her eyes were dark with lust.

"Beckett, as much as I want you too, I don't have protection"

"Damn, neither do I… Maybe Espo does. Go check now!"

"And say what"

"Just say you need to jack off and don't want to make a mess", Castle gave her another stare, finding the sentence she said embarrassing but hot. He thought it was hot that she thinks of him doing that. Castle got out of bed, heading to the boys' room across the hall. Espo had one and didn't question Castle's cover story. He went back into Beckett's room, pinning her on the bed and attacking her neck with kisses. He stopped to put on the protection then continued kissing her. Their make-out session slowly escalated until they were both stripped down. Castle straddled her, admiring seeing her body for the first time. Before long, he was pounding into her, never expecting to have this actually happen. As they both climaxed, they laid next to each other, drifting off to sleep. The next morning, Beckett woke Castle up for a shower. Lanie, Espo, and Ryan all walked into the hall, waking up when they heard the shower running. The pressed their ears against the door, listening to the voices inside. And what they heard could only be described as sweet. They continued to listen as Castle and Beckett sang a duet of Under My Skin by Frank Sinatra.

"Lose your mentality", Beckett sang.

"Wake up to reality"

"But each time I do just the thought of you…"

"Makes me stop before I began, cause I've got you, under my skin", they sang the last part together. The ending of the song was followed by little giggles and what they guessed was kisses. They all 3 shared a glance, knowing they had done good with their game of truth or dare.


End file.
